


Formless Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To repay the favour, teach me your shots,"</p><p>Jolene Iwai is a starting member in her school's basketball team, position as a power forward, but her shooting accuracy is 3 shots out of 10, how is it even possible for a regular?</p><p>Until the day she bumps into Aomine Daiki, the formless shooter, and asks him to teach her how to shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formless Shots

**Author's Note:**

> a u t h o r
> 
> heyyyyy guys, it's me again. and this story is then again dedicated to my basketball ahomine obsessed friend, whom we call aholene even though her name is Jolene. HAHAHA. sorry jolene i know you super good at basketball but the plot is like that to match the title and story description.
> 
> anyways, if you guys are wondering, chelle is short for rachelle and she is a fragment of my imagination.
> 
> chelle: Shut up I'm not. I'm your split personality.
> 
> wait, so i'm like akashi now?
> 
> chelle: Maybe.
> 
> whatever so yeah. she will appear every now and them to irritate the shit out of me and my friends so okay enjoy reading. yes yes i should go.
> 
> chelle: yes you should.
> 
> there is one thing to note guys. this starts when Aomine is still in Teiko and when he was kind, friendly and awesome.

**[ A S A M I ]**

Shooting.

Releasing the ball from my hand one by one continuously, from the two-pointer line. Then the three-pointer line.

Next.

Running.

My legs move, right and left alternately. Faster and faster, running.

Next part.

Jogging.

My legs move, left and right alternately. Keeping at a constant speed.

Next.

Dribbling.

Kepping the ball at the tips of my fingers, I start to dribble. I start to move my legs, left and right alternatively. I start to move my hand, fingertips bouncing the ball. As an athlete, I need to train more. I'm incompetent. As a starting player, I need to improve more.

_"Oh my gosh, look at her! She doesn't deserve to be a player in the first string."_

_"Hey, have you heard about the girl in first string? She sucks!"_

_"Hey hey, have you about the female power forward? She can't even shoot."_

_"Yeah! I've heard. Her accuracy is shit and yet she is a power forward and in the starting line-up. Kill me already."_

_"Exactly, what exactly is the coach thinking?"_

_"She can't even do a three-pointer! Why is she in the first string?"_

_"Her accuracy is horrible. Why is she even playing the position of power forward?"_

Horrid insults.

I vowed to never let them get to me, but my wall is breaking down. I can't take the insults anymore. Shooting was never really my forte, and yet the coach appointed me as a power forward. He was too kind, he probably did that cause I did the best but yet I couldn't shoot.

I walked out of the gym, on the way to the lockers and I wasn't paying attetion to where I was walking cause I was on my phone reading Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso.

**[A|N: That manga is fuckin amazing read it. Or you can watch the anime. Chelle: Shut up and let the readers read. A|N: okay alright.]**

When suddeny I bumped into someone,

and I didn't know that he could change my life forever.

**••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

I walked out of school, went on the route home. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking cause I was on my phone reading Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso, when suddenly, I bumped into someone.

I looked up from my phone, ready to apologise to the victim of my carelessness when I saw probably the hottest guy in my life ever. Like, ever. He had dark blue hair and tan skin. Defined muscles and beautiful blue eyes. I was awaken to my senses when he opened his mouth to ask, "Sorry. Are you okay?"

"Ah. I'm sorry. I'm fine and I should be the one apologising. I wasn't looking to where I was walking," I replied. My cheeks turned red from embarrassment. I never thought I'd meet a guy like him in my whole lifetime.

"Oh, it's alright. No need to apologise. It's my fault too, I didn't see where I was walking. You seem injured on your left shoulder. Are you a sports player?" He asked. My eyes got slightly bigger at the question. I was surprised by the question of course. I never expected him to say that.

Coming to my senses, I then replied, "Why yes, I am. I'm a basketball player, position is Power Forward. You?"

"I guess we're the same, I'm also a Power Forward. I'm from Teiko Middle and my name is Aomine Daiki. Nice to meet you -"

"Asami Koroni and I'm from Shiiroke Middle. Nice to meet you too, Aomine-kun," I informed. Teiko, where is it again? Crap I really hate my memory, ugh.

"Dai-chan! I finally found you! Stop running around, Akashi-kun will get mad! And you know how scary he is when he's mad!" I looked behind Aomine to see a pinkette running towards him. Ah, of course someone so gorgeous like him would definitly have a girfriend. Wait, Akashi? Ah, makes sense now, Aka-chan is from Teiko!

"Oh, it's you Satsuki. Is Akashi looking or me? I thought practice was over already," He groggily said, yawning. What a sudden change of attitude! It's so rude, to think he'd change his attitude when speaking to someone who's close to him, and yet seem so kind talking to a stranger.

"Erm, sorry. It's late and I need to go, so goodbye. It was nice meeting you," I spoke up. I picked up my bag and was going to rush off when Aomine spoke.

"Hey wait, when I bumped into you, you dropped your phone. Here, but I checked it just now, and its spoilt. Is there any way I could ever repay it?" He asked.

"Oh? Dai-chan is with a girl? And being so kind? I think it's going to snow the next summer," The girl 'Satsuki' joked. "And oh, I'm Momoi Satsuki, Dai-chan's childhood friend."

I chuckled at her joke, and also realised that she was just Aomine's childhood friend. I guess I'm lucky then? "Nice to meet you too, Momoi-san. I'm Asami Koroni. And back to your question, Aomine-kun. I think there's one way to repay that phone."

"Teach me how to shoot!"

 


End file.
